


The Ackerman Estate

by Sakura_SNK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Human Eren Yeager, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Serious Injuries, Smut, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_SNK/pseuds/Sakura_SNK
Summary: Eren never imagined it would come to this,'I know what you are Levi!'He snaps, the raven haired man growled glaring at him, his silver eyes deadly,'Oh...And what's that?'He challenged his presence intimidating but Eren stood his ground.'A monster.'
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Pieck Finger & Porco Galliard & Zeke Yeager, Pieck Finger/Zeke Yeager, Porco Galliard/Zeke Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Ackerman Estate

AN: Welcome to my new Riren Love Story! I hope everyone who enjoyed To Worship A God will also enjoy this new tale! This story will contain gore, smut, violence, blood kinks and other themes that may be upsetting for readers. If you are uncomfortable with specific themes please do not read this story! I dont want to see any unnecessary comments over this story when I have given a warning at the beginning! 

At the beginning of every chapter I will include a warning as I do in most of my stories just to ensure everyone has been fully warned. You can also find my stories on AO3.

I hope you enjoy this new story and I hope to maintain a better schedule!

Alright enjoy!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren grumbled as he laid his head against the coach window, his music blasted in his ears as he watched the snow pour from the sky and coat the main road in front of him. All his life he'd lived in a snowy village at the bottom of mountain Shinganshina, of course the snow was less deep at the foot of the mountain and it wasnt as cold. Even thou he was bundle in warm clothing, his fingertips were freezing under his gloves. He breathed out the window steaming as his hot breath collided against the cold coach window. Glancing at his watch he saw it was barely past four pm, the winter nights had been slowly creeping in however due to the dark snow clouds he would have assumed it was later. He was tired, he'd already been travelling three hours on this coach and not to mention his father had to drive him two hours out of his village to the city Maria were he had to wait a further two hours for his coach to arrive at the bus station. He wasn't too keen on this trip but it was cheaper than air fares and right now all his families money was being poured into Carla's medical insurance. 

'Stop sulking...'

He mutter to himself as he changed the song on his playlist, 

'Mum wants you to have fun.'

With his mother's illness getting worse both his parents had decided to send Eren away for the winter. He was still young and it wasn't fair for the young teen to be wasting his years as a secondary care giver for his mother. However, his current lifestyle wasnt too bothersome, his mother had been unwell for years and in all honesty he couldnt remember a time when she wasn't sick. Despite his protests there decision was finale, Eren was going to live with his half brother Zeke and his partners for a few months. They lived extremely fair from his small Village in a posher town called Sina. His brother had came to visit every winter as he'd grown up and despite Zeke being ten years older than he was they were still relatively close. Eren had always wanted to go visit Zeke's birth town however when his mother got sick she became his priority and even thou Dina (Zeke's mother) was more than willing to have him as a guest he couldn't bare to leave his mother. 

'Hey kiddo, how's the journey?'

He glanced down at the text message his brother had sent and replies, 

'Long and I'm freezing my ass off.' 

'Now you know how I felt travelling every winter lol. I bet the snows really heavy at the moment, hopefully it doesn't get too bad. My coach got stuck in the snow once and we had to wait over two hours for help.'

Eren frowned as he read the message, he really hoped that didn't happen. The last thing he needed was getting stuck in the middle of nowhere in below zero temperatures. 

'Thanks Zeke...That doesnt put me on edge at all.'

He texts, 

'Quit whining! Anyway I'll be at the bus station for seven okay? Text me every now and again to keep me updated alright?' 

'K. See ya soon.'

He texts before putting his phone on silent. He loved his brother but he could be a little over protective not to mention a little possessive over his things. His possessiveness was a flaw he had and one his brother would own up too, as a teen, Zeke had a hard time managing relationships. However when he joined the military he'd gained long lasting friendships and managed to pull not one but two lovers. Pieck and Galliard he believed were their names however he'd only seen them on face time the odd occasion. He wasn't too familiar with their relationship but Zeke described it as a polyamorous relationship that consisted of the three of them. They all loved each other and were totally committed to one another and to be honest Eren was just happy his brother had found love. Dina hadn't been too happy about her son being involved with another man but at the end of the day he was in love and his happiness was more important than her social values. 

'Damn its cold...'

Eren mumbled as he watched the snow, it seemed to be getting heavier and he could hear the sound of the wind batting against the windows. 

'Oi! Turn the heat up will ya!'

A sharp voice called from the middle of the coach, Eren looked up hearing the protests of the other passengers echo in his ears, there wasn't many people on the coach, maybe about fifteen including the driver. 

'Sorry folks...It's already on full blast.'

The driver called as he drove, he grunted the road before him was definitely getting thicker with snow but he'd completed this route in worse weather. 

'This is ridiculous! Should have flew.'

The disgruntled passenger mumbled as he slumped in his seat pulling his coat around him tighter. Eren pulled his coat tighter around himself shivering softly as he does so, he just wanted to get off this damn coach and fast before he froze to death. The sound of tires driving through the snow echoed in his ears and Eren regretted choosing a seat beside the wheels of the coach. Then again the alternative was sitting closer to the other passengers and Eren wasn't to keen on making new friends with mostly older men on the coach. Part of him wanted to sleep but part of him was on high alert determined to stay awake until he was curled up in his new room at Zekes, plus the passenger three seats down had been constantly turning back to stare at him. 

'Creep.'

Eren mumbled as he turned slightly trying to hide from the mans view however his unsettling stare prickled his clothed skin. The man had been watching him on and off since they'd gotten on this damn coach and it was starting to creep him out. He'd inadvertently made eye contact with the stranger and he instantly got perverted feels from the man. He was much older than him, at least four decades older, he had a long gray beard and wore glasses, it was hard to tell due to the amount of layers he had on but Eren was certain he was overweight. He'd passed him on his way to his seat and he could smell alcohol lingering on him. He sighed closing his eyes for a moment unaware he'd slipped into a small nap, one minute he was dreaming of fighting a giant marshmallow and the next he was being awoken to something, or rather someone sitting beside him. Opening his eyes he turned seeing the creep and frowned. 

'C-Can I help you?'

Eren says his body still in sleep mood, 

'You seemed lonely...'

The man says, 

'I like lonely boys.'

Dear God he's a serial killer...

Eren thinks his body suddenly going tense, 

'Thats...'

Insane...Weird...Creepy as fuck?

'Nice.'

He says his voice clearly holding a sense of being uncomfortable. 

'Thanks for informing me of your creepy habits. Have a nice day.'

Eren says motioning for the man to leave, the man just stared at him, 

'You have really pretty eyes. So green...'

The man says staring at him, 

'U-Uh...Thanks?'

He says he was really uncomfortable and this man clearly didnt care of his actions. 

'How old are you?'

The man asked, 

'Too young for you.'

Eren says, 

'Please leave. Your interrupting my personal bubble.' 

'Oh...But I like young men...There so...Breakable.'

Erens face went pale, yep this was definitely a serial killer. 

'Look man. Your creeping me the fuck out, move your ass before I...Pull out my karate kicks.'

Eren says trying to sound tough but he knew the fear was evident in his voice. The man continued to stare before standing and just walking away. Erens heart raced and he pulled out his phone quickly texting Zeke, 

'Zeke some creep just approached me on the coach...He's been watching me since I got on the coach and he just approached me. Please be at the station when I arrive...He's giving off serious serial killer vibes. He fucking said my eyes looked pretty and said he liked younger men. If I hadn't threatened to kick his ass he might have tried something.' 

He texts, he looked at the man grateful he was no longer looking at him. This was a coach ride from hell and Eren wanted to get off. If this man didn't get him the cold was certainly gonna kill him. What would happen if Eren was cornered by this man, he didn't even know karate! He glanced at his phone hoping his brother had responded but to his dismay he hadnt. He gulps softly wanting to relax however his heart was racing thinking of all the terrible things this creep could do, when he was returning home he was definitely flying back. Even if he had to sell his kidney to get the funds. For the next portion of the journey he was uneasy the constant feeling of this man being so close was frightening him and he just wanted to go, his stomach growled in hunger and even thou his mother had prepared some snacks he couldn't bared the thought of eating. His stomach turned at the horrible things this man was probably planning to do, his hands shock as he looked at his phone groaning when he seen his brother had yet to respond to him. 

'Come on Zeke.'

He mumbles debating on whether he should call him instead, opening his phone he began looking through his contacts his finger hovering over his brothers name, just as he was about to press call the coach driver let out a yell and in seconds the coach was sent flying of the road. One moment Eren was in his seat and the next he found himself laying on the ceiling of the coach. He groaned looking around his body on fire as he seen the window beside him broken, moving onto his stomach he crawled to the window feeling tears in his eyes as he crawled through the glass. 

'Fuck...'

He cries as he dragged himself out of the coach and looked up seeing a large slop, they been driven off the road and had rolled down the mountain. Unaware of the extent of his injuries Eren tried to get to his feet, he knew instantly he'd made a mistake when pain seared through his left leg and he gazed down seeing his leg was completely broken, he screams in agony collapsing onto the snow and gazing down at his leg. The bone was on the verge of breaking the skin and if Eren had any energy he'd have been sick. His stomach burned and he was covered in bruises and cuts some nastier than others. He looked at the coach seeing other people laying about but none of them were moving, 

'Hello! I-Is anyone alive!'

He calls he listened but no response returned, no...He couldn't have been the only survivor. 

'Please! I-Is anyone alive! Anyone!!'

He cries sobbing softly as his adrenaline was running low and the true amount of pain he was in was truly beginning to surface. He lay there for a moment not knowing what to do he was hours away from his village and there was no surrounding villages on this goddamn mountain. He looked around sobbing softly as he lay in the snow just wanting to be home with his parents, there was no chance he was going to be found...Right? 

'Help...Please...'

He whispers softly, 

'Someone...Save me...'

He whispered softly, he was getting tired...Eren only released how beautiful the snow actually was as it fell from the sky the soft snowflakes landing on his face...He reached his hand up wincing in pain as he let the snow fall onto his hands. His whole life he'd dreamed of one day leaving his village of exploring the world but right now all he wanted was to be in in his warm bed surrounded by the people he loved...He watched the snow a smile on his face, it was beautiful. The sound of footsteps echoed in his ear and for a brief moment he felt relief fill his stomach. 

I'm saved...

He thinks turning his head to smile at his savior but his smile fades as his eyes land on the creep from earlier. Of all the people that had survived such a crash this person had. The man was injured but his tormented mind forced him to pursue on his desires. 

'Your eyes...So pretty...'

He says as he knelt down beside Eren's injured figure. 

'Please...Dont...'

Eren said weakly barely managing to stay away. The man smirked as he touched Erens face his eyes never leaving Eren's, 

'Where's that attitude gone...'

The man says, 

'So feisty and yet...Now you can't stop me from hurting you...'

Eren felt tears in his eyes he just wanted to go home, 

'Dont cry!'

The man snapped sternly, 

'Your eyes wont be perfect if you cry!'

He snaps as he climbed on top of Eren his eyes wild with psychopathy and hunger. Eren wanted to raise his hand to force him away but he was in too much pain, his vision was blurred but he could feel something metal pressed against his cheek slowly rising up to his eye. The pressure on his stomach added to his pain however there was nothing he could do. More tears rolled down his cheeks as he began to lose consciousness. All he wanted was to hug his mother one last time...The sudden weight on his chest was quickly relieved and he turned his head to see more blurry figures approaching him, a series of harsh voices echoed in the air and a sickening thwack echoed through the air. The sound of snow crunching echoed in his ears and Eren looked up to see a pair of silver eyes looking at him his eyes finally falling shut, as he finally fell into a peaceful slumber an enchanting voice echoingf in his ears. 

'Todays your lucky day brat.'


End file.
